


The Wet Boot

by Licy4



Category: Mum (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licy4/pseuds/Licy4
Summary: Obviously Cathy saw her presents. Just a little one-shot of her opening them.





	The Wet Boot

Michael worked very hard to avoid letting his fingers linger on Cathy’s arms once he’d helped her put her jacket on. She flicked her hair out from underneath the collar and turned to face him, a bright smile on her face.

“Can I have a lift home, Michael? Derek and Pauline are giving Jason and Kelly a lift to Ryan’s and I feel much safer with you behind the wheel than Reg.”

He nodded, “Of course.”

“And then when we get there, you can help me take all my presents into the house,” she added with a smirk, moving past him to the door of the pub. 

He had, of course, had to come clean with her on the way to the meal, having been unable to continue the pretence of having a wet boot. She’d peered in through the back window when they arrived at the pub car park and raised her eyebrows at him, but hadn’t commented any further.

“Right, so, let’s get these presents in then,” Michael began, unbuckling his seatbelt as they arrived outside Cathy’s house.

“Listen, Michael, I was only teasing. You don’t have to give me anything.”

“No, no, I want to. I bought them for you. I just… I didn’t want Jason to get the wrong idea.”

She blinked at him, “And what is the wrong idea?”

“Ah…” his explanation faded away and silence reigned in the car. 

Despite wanting nothing more than to force Michael to articulate his thoughts, she couldn’t bear to see him uncomfortable, “Anyway, let’s get this lot in, shall we?”

It took a couple of trips, but in a reasonably short amount of time Cathy was sat on her sofa, surrounded by ripped wrapping paper. In her pile of gifts was a large planter for the garden, two DVDs of newly released films, an autobiography and a gift voucher for a spa. 

“Wow, Michael. Thank you so much. You really shouldn’t have got me all this.”

He shrugged, “I just bought things I thought you’d like. And don’t forget this one.”

He held a small bag out towards her, a tentative smile on his face. Cathy took it, reaching inside to retrieve a red jewellery box. She glanced up at him with curiosity as she popped the box open. Under the lid, shimmering in the late afternoon light, lay a sparkling gold and diamond necklace. 

“Oh, Michael,” she gasped.

“It can go back if you don’t like it. I wasn’t sure…”

The end of his sentence was lost as she leant forward on the sofa and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, “I love it. Thank you.”

He instinctively rested his hands lightly on her waist, “You’re welcome.”

As she moved back, she paused to press her lips against his cheek. As she did, he could feel her breath on his skin, hear the catch in her throat. Finding herself unwilling to move away, and almost imperceptibly, she turned her face towards him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Jarringly, Michael’s phone began to ring in his pocket, jolting them out of the moment. As he retrieved it from his pocket, they could see from the screen that his mum was calling him. 

“I’d better…” he began, indicating his phone. 

“Yeah, yeah. You go.”

He headed for the living room door, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yep,” she replied, trying to hide her disappointment and alone in the room, once again, “Thanks again.”


End file.
